


Abstract.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: kanan protection squad, protect her, she's literally the purest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: It's still art, in some kind of way.





	Abstract.

“It’s a dog!” It was the fifth time she said the same thing. Yoshiko was holding the drawing she had made about a minute ago, frowning. No one understood her art, that’s for sure.

“Of course not! It has wings, see?” Chika said, pointing at the drawing. Yoshiko’s frown turned even bigger.

“That are its paws!” She said. Chika narrowed her eyes and got closer to the drawing. She looked at it from many perspectives and angles, making agreeing sounds and nodding her head. After thirty seconds she talked again.

“I can’t see it.” She declared. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyebrows where almost meeting each other in confusion. Yoshiko groaned. She hated playing with them.

“I can see it! Look. If you consider this thing is the tail, then-“ You intervened.

“That’s the head.” Yoshiko said. Every member of Aqours looked at each other.

“Let’s just play another round.” Chika proposed. Everyone agreed. Yoshiko yowled.

“Ugh! You’re all so blind, Hell will-!” She was about to start one of her usual ‘hell will rise and curse you all’ speeches when she was interrupted.

“Why don’t you go next, Hanamaru-chan?” Chika asked. Hanamaru kind of smiled.

“I’m not very good at drawing, zura.” She said. As Yoshiko screamed things about no one listening to her, everyone encouraged Hanamaru to try. She took a paper out of the hat they had with some tropes and words in it and started drawing. As she drew, everyone tried to guess what was the thing she was drawing (it was yet another boring weekend and Chika thought this type of game would make them have fun and grow closer to each other).

“A fish tank! Is it a fish tank?”

“No, zura.”

“No, wait! It looks like the right half of a pair of sunglasses!”

“Not really.”

“Sunglasses haven’t got keyboards attached to them, Chika-san – wait, keyboards? Is it a computer, Hanamaru-san?” Dia asked. Hanamaru nodded.

“I was worried I wouldn’t know how to draw one…” She said. Everyone praised her drawing. Dia took a paper from the hat since she guessed what the thing was and started drawing.

“Oh, I know this one! It’s a spider, right?”

“Chika-san, please let me-“

“ _Ah, I know!_ It’s a monster!”

“Mari-san, would you please-?”

“No, no! It has to be a bear cub!”

“Hanamaru-san-“

“It looks a lot like a bee to me.”

“Can you all-?”

“I bet it’s an oyster!”

“I-“

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s a demon, taken straight from hell itself!”

“Can you all please let me finish?!” Dia exclaimed. Everyone kept quiet until she finished it. Just as Yoshiko, Dia couldn’t be recognized by her artistic abilities. Everyone tilted their heads when Dia showed them her drawing.

“Is that a baby?” Riko asked after a minute or two. Dia nodded.

“Of course it is!” She said. Mari took the drawing and examined it.

“ _Poor little thing_ ,” she said “it must have been awful to be ran over by a car…”

As Mari and Dia fought over whether the baby had been run over or not, Riko took a paper out of the hat. She was very skilled at drawing, so it didn’t take much time for Ruby to guess she was drawing a rose. It was her turn now.

“That has to be an egg!” Chika said, hugging You from the back and placing her head over hers.

“Chika-chan, she just started it.” You said, looking up. Ruby kept drawing and no one interrupted her since she looked so concentrate and her drawing so pretty. Not like her sister, she had an undeniable artistic ability.

“Ah, Ruby-chan! Your drawings are always so cute!” Hanamaru said as Ruby finished it. It was the cutest bunny everyone had ever seen. She blushed and said thanks. As no one guessed what it was when they had to, Chika decided to go next. She started drawing with her tongue out. It was a thing she did out of habit ever since she was a kid.

“Is it a-? Wait, what’s that supposed to be?” Yoshiko asked. Chika started erasing her drawing by making random lines over it.

“It’s just that – wait. I think it’d look better like… No, not really. Maybe if I – oh, I know! I’ll just draw this here and then… Yeah! This is it!” She said, showing her drawing to everyone. Mari started laughing.

“ _I know!_ Is it a baby seal riding a bike?” She said. Chika looked at the drawing and then at her.

“How did you – you wrote that one, right?” She asked, giving Mari the hat. Mari smiled.

“ _I don’t know_.” She said, taking one piece of paper. She had a cheeky smile on her face.

“Mari-san, I feel the urge to remind we have a rule that states ‘no oddly specific tropes’.” Dia said as Mari sat down and took the pencil.

“Sorry, sorry!” She said, starting to draw. Mari wasn’t bad at drawing: she was pretty good at sketching cartoony versions of real-life people. When she finished You was the only one brave enough to guess what –who– it was.

“Is it Dia?” She asked. Mari smiled.

“ _Very good!”_ She said, patting You’s back. Dia frowned.

“That thing looks nothing like me. First of all, my nose isn’t that long nor big. Secondly, My hands aren’t that big and I haven’t got only four fingers. I also don’t look so mad.” Mari placed the drawing next to her, making everyone stop talking. No one could agree with Dia: the drawing looked just like her. “And who wrote my name?” She asked. Chika started whistling. Before Dia could say anything, You had started drawing.

Kanan was the first one to guess (it was a coelacanth) and as she started drawing everyone remained silent. Everyone that knew Kanan ever since they were little knew what was going to happen. Dia did. Mari did too. Chika and You also did. Even Ruby did.

Kanan was smiling, happily sketching on the piece of paper she had been given. Dia looked at Mari and Mari at Dia. Chika looked at You and You at Chika. Ruby looked terrified. As for the others, they were frowning in confusion, wondering what on earth was happening.

“Okay everyone! Look!” She said, showing her drawing. No one said a thing.

“Is it a… a whale?” Chika asked. Kanan’s smile turned even bigger.

“Nope, but you’re close!” She said. Her smile was honest and shiny. Pure.

“Oh! It’s an orca, right?” You asked. Kanan nodded.

“Yes! I went all out on this one. I wanted you all to guess it.” She looked too proud about it. Way too confident. Her childhood friends agreed and congratulated her. Yoshiko couldn’t believe her eyes and ears. What’s happening? She wondered. What the hell is happening?

“I see you’ve improved, Kanan-san.” Dia said. She looked serious and Riko, Hanamaru and Yoshiko were even more confused than two minutes ago.

“Improved?! That drawing is absolutely-!” Yoshiko was stopped by the way the girls that had understood Kanan’s (abstract and terrible) drawing looked at her. They looked like they were begging her silence and Yoshiko realized that maybe they had been convincing Kanan she was a good artist ever since they were kids and didn’t want to break her dream into a million pieces after so many years. Yoshiko looked at Kanan. She was looking at her worriedly and Yoshiko thought her eyes looked childishly hopeful. She kind of understood why everyone had been doing that for so many years. It was all for the sake of that honest, pure and shiny smile.

“Absolutely what?” Kanan asked. Why did her voice sound like that? Yoshiko thought. Why does she sound so sad and troubled? She sighed.

“Absolutely amazing.” Kanan smiled and Yoshiko tried to smile back at her.

“I’ve been practicing a lot lately! I know I’m not the best at drawing, but I’m happy I’m finally improving.” She giggled. And as everyone talked about Kanan’s improvement, Yoshiko understood what friendship was all about.


End file.
